the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Role Playing Terminology
Role-Playing on World of Warcraft is widespread and is done in various ways. It adds to the feeling of immersion where your character is in a living, breathing world. It is easiest explained as players participating in improvised acting where they write the script and plot for each of their characters. This page will serve as a guide to Role-Playing Terminology. Note: For a list of role-playing resources and addons, please view the Roleplaying Resources page! Things that are said by a player speaking as themself are considered Out-of-Character or OOC. In the first regiment, we ask that members refrain from posting out of character in /say or /yell unless they have permission from an officer. Things that are role-played by as a character are considered In-Character or IC. In the first regiment, we expect members to act with their characters in accordance with the rules and regulations we have written in our fan-fiction. Emoting is narrating what your character is physically doing in the world. Typically done with (/e), emoting is only limited by a player's imagination of what their character could reasonably do. You can emote how your character's facial expression changes, if they are walking with a limp, etc. You can even "emote" your character attempting to attack another player or entity in the world. Emoting plays a large role in the first regiment where we often host events that require members to describe how their characters act in various combat and noncombat situations. Godmoding is the act of narrating another player's character and forcing effects or actions upon them. For example, when emoting that your character attacks another player's character, it would be considered godmoding to say that your character's attack grievously wounded or killed the other player's character without letting the other player emote their character's defense. To avoid being accused of godmoding, it is generally good practice for one to imply that their character's attack is an attempt. In the first regiment, we expect that our members be courteous to other players by avoiding godmoding. Power Playing is the act of using unreasonable powers, strength or resilience in role-play at the expense of other role-players' characters. For example, if your character is a common human soldier, it would be considered power playing to role-play them as having godly weapons or abilities when they are fighting other players or entities. To avoid being accused of powerplaying, it is generally good practice for one to be humble and reasonable in their character's capabilities. In the first regiment, we expect that our members be courteous to other players by avoiding power playing. Metagaming is the act of using information that you know that your character would not know in role-play. To avoid being accused of metagaming, it is generally good practice to only role-play with information your character has found out or studied in role-play. For example, your character would not necessarily know another character's name unless they asked or the character in question was well known. In the first regiment, we expect that our members be courteous to other players by avoiding metagaming. Additional Readings If you are still uncertain about role-playing terminology, we highly suggest reading the following guides! You are welcome to ask any of the officers questions regarding the first regiment's stance on role-playing courtesy. * ATWAS's Complete Guide to Roleplay in Wow * ATWAS's Article on IC vs. OOC * ATWAS's Article on Godmoding and Powerplaying * ATWAS's Article on Metagaming Category:Recruitment